Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *7 April - Mara Tales DVD released in Australia *31 March - Gallimaufry Released *31 March - Blue Box Boy CD Released *31 March - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *28 March - Revisitations 2 released in UK *24 March - Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who (4th Paperback) Released *22 March - BBC Books have announced Shada to be published March 2012 *21 March - A Christmas Carol CD Released *20 March - The Forbidden Time Released *20 March - Industrial Evolution Released *16 March - Gallifrey: IV Released *16 March - To The Death Released *15 March - The New Adventures: Volume 2 Released *15 February - Ultimate Regeneration *15 February - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 February - Timelink (2nd Paperback) Released *15 February - Perpetual Bond Released *15 February - Lucie Miller Released *15 February - The Feast of Axos Released *14 February - The Ark DVD Released *10 February - Enter Wildthyme Released *3 February - The Lost TV Episodes: Collection Two Released *3 February - Genesis of the Daleks CD Released *3 February - Doctor Who and the War Games CD Released *3 February - Resurrection of the Daleks Collectors set Released *31 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *31 January - The Unsilent Library is Released *31 January - Gallimaufry is Released *31 January - Peri and the Piscon Paradox is Released *31 January - The Mutants DVD released in UK *24 January - A Christmas Carol DVD released in UK *20 January - Prisoner of the Sun Released *20 January - Meglos DVD released in Australia *17 January: ROTD set release date prosponed *15 January - Life Begins at 40 Released *15 January - Single White Who Fan: The Life & Times of Jackie Jenkins Released *12 January - Revisitations 3 DVD Announced *11 January - Demon Quest: The Complete Series Released *11 January - Meglos DVD released in US *11 January - The Dominators DVD released in US *10 January - Meglos DVD Released *7 January - Jago & Litefoot: Series Two Released *6 January - Doctor Who: The Jade Pyramid CD released. *6 January - The Ark DVD Released *6 January - The BBC Radio Episodes boxset announced. *30 December - DWM Special #27 Released *21 December - Doctor Who: The Jade Pyramid CD Announced *20 December - Pandorica Figure Wave Released *16 December - Resurrection of the Daleks Set announced *16 December - Cover released for DWM Special #27 DVD of the month Inferno The Doctor and UNIT are attached to the Inferno project - a top-secret drilling operation, which aims to penetrate the Earth's crust and release a major new source of energy. When a toxic liquid leaks from the pipes, the project is thrown into crisis, and when the Doctor finds himself thrown into a parallel universe, the true danger that faces Earth is revealed... find out more! Book of the month Downtime In 1966 the Doctor defeated the Great Intelligence, but he knew it wasn't a final victory. And his companion Victoria, whose mind had once hosted the evil entity, might still fall prey to its power. Now it seems that his fears are justified. In a Tibetan monastery, the monks display unearthly powers - UNIT are investigating. A new university has opened in London wih a secret agenda that may threaten the whole country. Victoria, abandoned in an age very different from her own, and haunted by visions of a father she refuses to believe is dead, is slipping into despair and madness. But are the visions which plague her really hallucinations? Or has the Great Intelligence once again made Earth its target for invasion?... find out more! CD of the month Minuet in Hell The twenty-first century has just begun, and Malebolgia is enjoying its status as the newest state in America. After his successful involvement with Scotland's devolution, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart has been invited over to Malebolgia to offer some of his experiences and expertise. There he encounters the charismatic Brigham Elisha Dashwood III, an evangelical statesman running for Governor who may not be quite as clean-cut and wholesome as he makes out. One of Dashwood's other roles in society is as patron of a new medical institute, concentrating on curing the ills of the human mind. One of the patients there interests the Brigadier - someone who claims he travels through space and time in something called a TARDIS. Charley, however, has more than a few problems of her own. Amnesiac, she is working as a hostess at the local chapter of the Hell Fire Club, populated by local dignitaries who have summoned forth the demon Marchosias. And the leader of the Club? None other than Dashwood, who seems determined to achieve congressional power by the most malevolent means at his disposal... find out more! Start a new articleTo write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__